


Tear You Apart

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Mental Anguish, Multi, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “We would like to officially invite you to join the Avengers.” Peter felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Was this really happening, even though he had turned it down years back? Was he really getting a second chance? He was so in shock that he almost missed Tony’s next words.“There is, however, one thing you’ve got to do before you can be officially inducted,” he said. “Kind of like an initiation. Everyone had to do it, at one point or another, so it’ll really make you a part of the team.” Peter was already nodding. He would do anything.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE

Peter was excited. Tony had invited him to the compound for his eighteenth birthday, for the whole weekend. All the Avengers were going to be there. 

Peter spent the drive upstate practically vibrating with excitement, wondering what was in store for him when he got there. By the time he arrived he had come up with all sorts of fun possibilities. Hiking his bag on his shoulder, he thanked the driver and got out of the car. Tony was waiting for him outside the entrance with a smile on his face. 

“Hey birthday boy,” he said, sliding an arm over Peter’s shoulders and leading him inside. 

“Hey Mr. Stark! Thanks again for inviting me,” Peter said, grinning up at his mentor. Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“It’s my pleasure, Pete,” he said. Peter looked around and saw that the compound was practically empty. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked. 

“Well, we have a surprise for you Peter,” Tony said, stepping back with a coy smile. 

“Oh?” 

“We would like to officially invite you to join the Avengers.” Peter felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Was this really happening, even though he had turned it down years back? Was he really getting a second chance? He was so in shock that he almost missed Tony’s next words. 

“There is, however, one thing you’ve got to do before you can be officially inducted,” he said. “Kind of like an initiation. Everyone had to do it, at one point or another, so it’ll really make you a part of the team.” Peter was already nodding. He would do anything. 

“Perfect,” Tony said. “Follow me.” Peter was quick to obey, staying just a step behind Tony as he was lead through the compound. He was buzzing with anticipation, his mind going a million miles a minute with possibilities. Tony took him to what seemed like a residential area, up some stairs, and stopped in front of a door. He pinned Peter with a serious look. 

“What would you do to be an Avenger, Peter?”

“Whatever it took.”

Tony smirked. “Good answer.” 

He opened the door, and before Peter could get a good look inside a very large hand was wrapping around his wrist and yanking him inside. Suddenly both his arms were pinned behind his back. Trying to catch hold of his bearings, he scanned the room. So many people were there: Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, Pepper, Scott, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, even Stephen Strange. The only person missing was-

“Happy birthday, young one,” Thor crooned in his ear. Only then did he register everyone in various states of undress. His eyes zeroed in on Natasha, wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and a massive black strap-on. His blood ran cold. 

“Tony?” he called out, confusion and fear evident in his voice. Tony stepped closer as he began to struggle against Thor. 

“You said you would do whatever it took,” Tony said. “And you’re going to take everyone one of us.” 

“Tony, wait, no!” Peter cried as Thor lifted him off his feet and tossed him bodily onto the bed. Before he could try to get away, he found his legs trapped in a wide V, and lifted his head to find Wanda standing at the foot of the bed. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said, her eyes reflecting the red energy sparking from her hands and creating a terrifying visage. “Not ‘til we’ve had our fun.”

Peter was shaking with fear, trying to break her hold and failing miserably. Everyone gathered around the bed to watch him as he struggled. 

“Well, Cap, your call,” Tony said with a smirk. 

“I think you should do the honors, Tony. He’s your discovery, after all. Natasha can take his mouth,” Steve said, his eyes never leaving Tony’s face. “Strange, take care of his clothes.” A bright orange glowe joined the red of Wanda’s sparks and suddenly Peter was naked. He began struggling even harder, seeing the hunger everyone’s eyes. His gaze fell back on Tony, who was undressing himself, and it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Tony, his mentor, his  _ father-figure _ , was going to - going to…

Peter couldn’t breathe, his head starting to spin. He felt like he was going to be sick as his whole body convulsed in terror. Movement from the corner of his eye, making him turn as Natasha crawled onto the bed. She straddled his chest, smirking down at him and tapping the tip of the dildo against his chin. 

“Open wide,” she said, sugary sweet. 

“No, Nat, ple-” The blow came out of nowhere, the back of Natasha’s hand connecting with Peter’s cheek so hard he saw stars. 

“I  _ said _ , open wide,” she growled, shoving her fingers into his mouth and forcing his jaw open. Peter choked and sputtered, trying to shake his head, but her grip was too strong. Holding his mouth open, she guided the dildo inside. His lips hurt from stretching around the massive toy, his jaw already beginning to ache. 

That was when he felt hands running up his legs. Rough, calloused hands - Tony’s hands. They trailed over his thighs, squeezed his soft cock, slid around to grip his ass. He whimpered around the silicone toy, trying to squirm but finding himself immobile - from fear or magic he didn’t know. He could do nothing as Tony’s hands spread his ass cheeks apart and probed at his asshole with his fingertips. Peter twitched at the contact, his head starting to pin from the lack of air as Natasha began fucking his throat. Then there was something much bigger than a finger pressing at his hole and he only had a moment to panic before the worst pain he had ever felt thrilled up his spine. He was screaming around the dildo, trying so hard to move away from the pain but he was trapped; helpless. And it just kept going, crashing over him in waves as Tony began thrusting, practically pushing the tears from Peter’s eyes. He gurgled and choked around the strap-on as he cried, delirious from the pain and lack of oxygen. He lost sense of time as he laid there, unable to fight back. Eventually, Tony’s rhythm stuttered, and there was a strange sensation, and he knew that Tony has spilled inside of him. 

“Natasha, up,” he heard Steve order, and then the doldo was gone and Peter could breathe and his vision swam with oxygen rush. 

“My turn,” Steve said, looking at Peter with dark, hungry eyes. Tony and Natasha climbed off of the bed to make room. He descended on Peter like a starved animal; kissing, biting, and sucking his way up Peter’s torso. He had reached Peter’s neck by the time he had found his voice , rough from the throat-fucking he had recieved. 

“Steve, please, stop,” he begged, pulling at his magical restraints half-heartedly. Steve chuckled and sat back on his feet. 

“No one silence him. I wanna hear him cry when I fuck the orgasm out of him,” Steve ordered. Peter’s heart stuttered upon hearing those words. Did Steve really think that Peter would even have the ability to orgasm tonight? He was crazy. 

There was a finger pushing gently at his abused hole, making him gasp and try to squirm. 

“No,  _ please! _ ” he cried, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Steve ignored him, pushing forward and breaching Peter slowly. He was being achingly tender compared to Tony, and when his fingers brushed over what must have been his prostate, Peter sobbed at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. No, no, this couldn’t happen to him. This was fucked up on too many levels. But then Steve pressed hard against that spot again and Peter gasped, arching off the bed as his dick rose to attention. 

“That’s it, baby, don’t fight it,” Steve said, rubbing Peter’s prostate relentlessly. Peter wanted to throw up as his dick twitched. It felt so good, but that feeling sickened Peter to his very core. How could he be aroused as the people he looked up to used and abused him like this? What the hell was wrong with him? 

He was pulled from his self-deprecation by the feeling of Steve’s large cockhead nudging against his entrance, and panic gripped him yet again. 

“Steve, please, don’t do this,” Peter sobbed. Steve just gave him a feral grin. 

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re gonna enjoy it,” he said. And then, ever-so-gently, he pressed into Peter. 

It still burned, but it was a dull ache that Peter could deal with. He continued to hiccup and sniffle, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks, but it was more from the mental strain he was currently undergoing. The fact that every other slow thrust from Steve sent sparks of pleasure up Peter’s spine was worse than Chinese Water Torture. But it wasn’t until Steve changed the angle and thrust just a tad bit harder that Peter truly hated himself, because when Steve hit his prostate he had let out a noise he did not want to make. 

“That’s it, baby, I told you you’d like it,” Steve said, sickeningly sweet. It only made Peter sob harder, wanting nothing more than to escape the building pleasure. His cock was throbbing at this point, leaking precum all over his stomach and bobbing in time with Steve’s thrusts. He couldn’t stop the small whines of pleasure from falling past his lips, and each one lit a spark of dark glee in Steve’s eyes. He gradually sped his pace before wrapping a large hand around Peter’s hard cock and stroking him. Peter tried to fight it, but found he could not stop his body’s natural reactions to the stimuli. With a strangled cry, he was cumming so hard he blacked out. 

From that point on Peter played with the edges of consciousness, aware of what was happening sometimes and floating in the black the rest of the time. At one point he was aware of Pepper stroking his cheek, right before she shoved her fingers down his throat, all while Bruce was taking his turn with Peter’s now gaping hole. There was another moment where Scott was hovering over him, looking just a little bit concerned. 

“Do you think that maybe we’re going too hard on him?” he said. Rhodey’s face appeared beside his, looking much more at ease. 

“He’ll be fine,” Rhodey said. “Which end do you want?” 

Back to the blackness. 

Then hands, slapping at his cheeks, pulling him away from the blissful nothingness. Clint’s face swam into view, lips spread in a gleeful grin. 

“Wanted you awake for the finale, big boy,” he said, looking down the bed. Peter lifted his head weakly to see Bucky kneeling between the V of his legs, smirking down at him with a sinister look in his eyes. 

“You always were so inquisitive about my arm,” he said, raising his metal arm and wiggling his fingers. “Well I have a question about it too.” Peter felt a sense of dread descend over him. 

“How much of it will fit inside you?” 

A new jolt of panic roused Peter from his half-conscious state, the feeling returning to his limbs as he renewed his struggling. 

“No, no, no, Bucky, please, PLEASE!” he cried, tears blurring his vision. But of course Bucky didn’t listen, pressing three fingers into him at once. 

For the first time that afternoon, Peter screamed. He screamed in pain, in defeat, in self-loathing. He screamed and he sobbed until his throat was burning and his chest ached. Because as long as he was screaming he could ignore how three fingers turned into four turned into all five sealed inside him and forming a fist. He had thought the pain of Tony breaching him was as bad as it could possibly get, but he had been wrong. This pain was all encompassing in a way he had never come close to experiencing. So he screamed. He screamed until his voice left him and he was choking on his own tears, driven delirious from the agony. 

He didn’t know how long Bucky’s hand stayed inside him, but it felt like decades passed before he started pulling out. Suddenly, Peter could move again. Of course at this point all he had the ability to do was curl into a ball and continue to sob his heart out. 

A hand clapped him on the back, and he flinched away from the contact in terror, turning to find Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave Peter a rueful smile. 

“Welcome to the Avengers, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to hoe4parker for helping me come up with the perfect end scene. follow me on tumblr @peterparkerisaslut for more of my stuff!


End file.
